A conventional LED display screen is usually formed of a rigid printed circuit board (PCB) and a plurality of conventional light-emitting diodes (LEDs) with elongated pins that are insertable through holes formed on the PCB.
A conventional LED is a solid-state semiconductor light-emitting device. It utilizes a solid-state semiconductor chip as the light-emitting material. When charge-carriers react, energy is released in the form of a photon to emit red, yellow, blue, green, cyan, orange, purple and white lights. The characteristics of LED include low drive voltage, low power consumption, uniform light intensity, fast start-up, firm and durable structure, resistance to shock and vibration, reliable performance, lightweight, small size, and low in costs. By means of the LEDs, a LED display can be employed to display messages and decorate the environment.
FIG. 1a is a conventional LED display screen 1. The LED display screen 1 is an assembly of a plurality of LED display modules 2. Each display module 2 includes a rigid printed circuit board and integrated circuits. FIG. 1b is a cross sectional view of a conventional LED. It has components 5, 6 with pins 7 inserted through holes formed on the printed circuit board 3.
According to fixed pitch and number, LEDs are arranged into a LED matrix. The anodes and cathodes are connected together accordingly, and are then connected to external lead pins so as to facilitate the assembly of the LED display screen.
FIG. 2a is a front view of a commercially available 8×8 LED display module 8 (2088AEG). FIG. 2b shows a circuit diagram of the 8×8 LED display module 8 of FIG. 2a. 
One of the disadvantages of conventional LED display screens is that they are large, thick and heavy. For example, a 1 m2 8×8 LED display module 8 (2088AEG) weighs about 24.6 Kg. Strong and heavy frames or supports are needed to support these LED display screens to ensure safety in the assembling process. The thickness of a conventional LED display screen is in the range of 5 cm and 50 cm. This kind of LED display screen is not suitable for installation in small space environments. Also, the conventional LED display screens are rigid and not flexible. These conventional LED display screens are made of rigid PCB and can only be mounted on flat surfaces.
Conventional LED display module is normally square in shape, and is limited in the choice of LED color and LED matrix. Longer delivery time and higher tooling expenses are incurred in order to produce customized LED display screen with special LED color, matrix and shape.
Furthermore, conventional LED 4 as shown in FIG. 3 has a generally cylindrical housing 9 which obstructs the emission of LED light from the LED 4. LED light emits from a conventional LED at a narrow angle of about 110 degrees.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved LED display system.